


telepathy

by orphan_account



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, light fluff, they kinda switch but it leans more top!yuxin, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She can taste the saltiness of Keran’s dried sweat on her tongue, but it’s not disgusting at all, especially given how sweet Keran’s skin smells even despite the fact she’d been glazed over and shiny with perspiration not even an hour ago."(Inspired by 青春有你2/Youth With You's EP5's The Eve team's practice + that one video of Keran snuggling with Yuxin.)
Relationships: Lu Keran/Liu Yuxin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty much a lesbian and it took years for me to write my first piece of girl erotica. what gives?

The first time Yuxin ever fully laid her eyes on Keran was when Jiaqi pulled them out of the crowd. Just like everyone else, Yuxin was just standing there patiently, hands behind her back, waiting until the whole thing would be over before they’d be allowed to disperse and retrieve whatever materials the staff had prepared for them for the upcoming evaluation. Two people down the line was Keran, and just out of curiosity Yuxin had lifted her head, looked over, and almost like Keran had known someone was going to look at her, their gazes met.

Keran is pretty, even with the dry ends of her bleached hair hanging messily over her forehead and temples. She’s tall, probably one of the tallest girls out of all 109 of them, frame thin and willowy even beneath the baggy layers of her sweatshirt and track pants. Her voice is attractive despite how little she uses it. It’s deep, slightly raspy, and strangely calming. Lin Fan is the talker out of their little duo. Keran just looks, shifts her body, and suddenly that’s enough to know what she wants. That’s how it was right then and there, with Keran’s eyes looking straight into Yuxin’s, as if she wanted to say something to Yuxin -- maybe just “hi” or “how are you” or “I’m excited to be teaming up with you”, but to Yuxin none of that quite felt like the exact thing Keran wanted to say at that moment. Her eyes were dark and slightly narrowed, but not in a menacing way. In general they’re not very big and bubbly and bright -- her eyes, that is, are nothing like any of the TPG girls or Lin Fan. Yuxin likes that. 

The next second, Keran was running a hand through her hair and blinked away, breaking their seconds-long staring contest. _Shy,_ Yuxin had thought.

Keran _is_ shy, Yuxin had quickly come to learn, but that doesn’t mean she’s difficult to warm up to. Her laugh is sweet, a pitch unexpectedly high given the natural depth of her voice. She giggles when Yuxin brings back the concealer pen on the floor that’d rolled away from her. She lifts up the top t-shirt layer she’s wearing, bringing it to her mouth to hide her cackling when Aurora trips and dramatically collapses on the floor. The ghost of a smile appears on her face, disappearing as fast as it’d arrived when Keni thanks her for helping her work through a dance move.

“Thanks, Teacher Lu,” Keni hums, her eyes focused on her reflection in the mirror as she goes through the movement herself.

“Nah, you can call me Little Lu,” Keran immediately replies, following Keni’s movements smoothly and without falter. Yuxin, halfway across the studio, has to bite her tongue to stop from laughing out loud. Keni hadn’t noticed how funny it was -- it’s probably because she’s too focused on her own reflection in the mirror, but it might also be because she doesn’t quite realize that all of Keran’s “cool” demeanor had melted the moment the words “Little Lu” had left her mouth.

Yuxin thinks a lot about that incident. She thinks a lot about it when she sits next to Keran on the floor and silently watches her dig through a makeup pouch for an eyebrow spoolie. She thinks a lot about it when she crouches right in front of the studio mirrors, watching the other girls run through the routine, and sees Keran roll her hips and torso, biting down on her bottom lip, and suddenly Yuxin’s mouth is dry. She thinks a lot about it when Keran sits on her knees right in front of her, holding up a little compact mirror so Yuxin can pat on the last bit of powder underneath her eyes, but for some reason Yuxin just pauses her patting movements, eyes flickering over to look at Keran, and somehow Keran just naturally meets her gaze -- exactly like the first time they fully looked at each other.

It happens a lot, Yuxin notices, where she’s just staring at Keran for no good reason, and most of the time Keran will return the look, but sometimes Keran just continues what she’s doing, laughing or dancing or drinking from a bottle of water and it puts a lump in Yuxin’s throat that’s hard to swallow down. It’s weird, Yuxin realized, but she’s also strangely proud, because it seems Keran likes her most out of the entirety of their team. Keran doesn’t have Lin Fan or Yiwen here with her, and most of the teaching for the technical parts of the dance is shouldered by both her and Yuxin. Even then, she still looks up to Yuxin like Yuxin is the only teacher. Keni is technically their leader, but Keni has that role because she’s charismatic, caring, and knows exactly when someone feels down and what to do about it. She knows the perfect words to say to comfort and motivate and inspire. Yuxin, well, is more passive. She’s realized she’s similar to Keran in that both of them prefer to communicate through their actions. And Keran’s probably realized that too. Maybe that’s why she likes Yuxin the most. She knows how well they can connect to each other even while staying completely silent.

It’s the third night until rehearsal. Lisa already met with them earlier that day, pointed out only a few minor mistakes, and overall praised how close they are to perfection. The entire team is in high spirits, and all of them wanted to call off the night early, right before a late dinner. It’s only Keni, Aurora, Yuxin, and Keran left in the studio, with Ruohang, Jiaqi, and Sun Rui already off to the dining hall. Keni’s grabbing her jacket while Aurora waits for her at the door, impatiently tapping her foot because the poor girl is starving and she swears Keni should be able to hear her stomach growling all the way from the doorway.

“Are you sure you two don’t want to come with us?” Keni asks, jacket hanging off of the crook of an elbow, a concerned look on her face. 

“We’ll be fine,” Yuxin replies, and lets out a shallow sigh. Her legs feel numb and there’s still a bead of sweat sliding down the side of her right temple. “I think we just need some time to cool down.” Yuxin feels Keran shift positions next to her, Keran’s hair momentarily tickling her cheek. It’s as if she doesn’t realize Yuxin is sweaty and disgusting. Keran herself is sweaty too, but most of her sweat has dried and now only the roots of her hair are damp. Yuxin thinks Keran’s just making things worse for herself, snuggling up to Yuxin and playing on her phone like it’s absolutely no problem that sweat from the girl next to you is rubbing off on your skin and clothing, but Keran seems to think the entire opposite. She hums in agreement with Yuxin’s statement, not even bothering to look up at Keni once.

“Okay. Do you want Rora and I to save you guys any leftovers? We can drop them off with Lin Fan and Xiaowei after we finish eating,” Keni offers. “The aunties said the dining hall closes at eight-thirty, and it’s almost eight right now.”

Yuxin shakes her head. “It’s fine, we’ll only be a few minutes,” Yuxin says. She takes the sleeve of her jacket laying next to her on the floor and dabs at a stray bead of sweat sliding down her forehead. “See you guys later.”

“Mmm, alright.” Keni hooks elbows with Aurora, the two heading out the door together. She shuts the door to the studio quietly behind her.

Yuxin sighs again, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the mirror behind her. The cool glass feels nice on her skin. For a couple minutes, the only noises in the room are the sound effects coming from whatever game Keran is playing on her phone. Yuxin cracks open an eye and stares at Keran, seeing the top of her head and her eyebrows and the slant of her nose. Her pores are visible and the bridge of her nose is shiny, but her skin is still fair and relatively even. 

Naturally, Keran feels Yuxin’s eyes trained on her, and she slowly sets her phone down and turns her head, looking Yuxin in the eye and blinking. Her eyelashes point downwards, black specks shielding the topmost part of her vision, but her gaze is still full of just Yuxin. “Yes?” she whispers, voice slightly raspier than usual.

“Nothing,” Yuxin replies hoarsely, throat dry again. She swallows roughly. There’s silence between them for just a couple of seconds, and Yuxin’s heartbeat is rushing in her ears, the only thoughts running through her head consisting of _Wow, Keran is pretty. Insanely pretty. Way prettier up close._ Keran swallows thickly too, pursing her lips together, the slight dip of her upper lip pressed against her bottom lip -- and honestly, that’s the last straw for Yuxin before her hand curls over the hem of Keran’s oversized t-shirt, holding tightly onto her as her lips meet Keran’s.

Keran gasps slightly. It’s just a short, shallow intake of breath, but it’s enough for Yuxin to realize what she’s doing and in a split second she’s pulling back, panic overcoming her expression.

But Keran scrambles to grab onto Yuxin’s hand and presses her lips back onto Yuxin's with so much force that Yuxin almost topples over, and the next second Keran is parting her lips open for Yuxin to lick into her mouth, tongue hot and slick as it slides against the seam of her lips. Keran sucks on Yuxin’s tongue eagerly, kissing Yuxin feverishly, her hands having snuck up to the collar of Yuxin’s shirt, fisting into the fabric as if she is making sure Yuxin wouldn’t pull away again. Keran tastes sweet and bitter all at once, sweet from the peppermint she’d been sucking on earlier and bitter like all the amount of hard work and sweat they’ve spent from twelve hours of dance practice a day for the past week. The taste is absolutely addicting, and Yuxin swears she feels drool slip out of the corner of her mouth as she moves her tongue and lips against Keran’s. She experimentally bites Keran’s bottom lip lightly, and Keran makes a little whiny noise against the back of her throat.

Immediately Yuxin’s entire body heats up, starting at the tips of her ears, then her cheeks, then her neck and chest. It pools lower, traveling down past her stomach. She bites Keran’s lip once more, and there’s that whiny sound again, which makes her face heat up even more. Keran pulls back the next second, gasping for air, and on god -- the worst of the heat just pools between Yuxin’s legs the moment she sees Keran’s dark pupils blown wide and the apples of her cheeks a bright pink. 

Yuxin can’t form any words, only managing to stutter out Keran’s name before Keran presses back against her, hooking a leg over Yuxin’s waist and sliding easily into her lap, effectively sandwiching Yuxin between the mirror and herself. Yuxin’s hands automatically come to rest on Keran’s waist, right above the jutting of her hips, and Keran’s palms cup Yuxin’s cheeks, lifting her face up so she can kiss Yuxin again. It’s a bit difficult because Keran was already a little bit taller than Yuxin in the first place, and now sitting in Yuxin’s lap, Yuxin has to almost crane her neck all the way up so Keran can kiss her. But it’s worth it, especially when she can slide her palms beneath Keran’s t-shirt and feel the way her back arches into Yuxin’s touch, skin hot and muscles tensed. 

Keran lets out small pants as she experimentally rolls her hips against one of Yuxin’s thighs. Immediately she lets out a ragged moan, the stimulation hot even through the layers of her underwear and sweatpants. She does it again, and she has no choice but to detach herself from Yuxin’s mouth, the moan that forces itself from her throat low and desperate.

“W-Wait, Keran,” Yuxin gasps out, and it’s taking all of her willpower to stop herself right then and there from continuing. Every little sound Keran makes, every little movement of her body hot against Yuxin’s chest and lap is making Yuxin’s head spin. She can feel the heat gathering between her legs and the stickiness beginning to pool in her underwear. “H-Have you ever done this before?”

“With another girl?” Keran whispers against Yuxin’s lips, fingers digging into the fabric of Yuxin’s shirt at the shoulders.

Yuxin swallows thickly and nods.

“Once or twice.”

“Then--” Yuxin begins, biting her bottom lip nervously. It’s not like she has extensive experience having sex with girls either, but if Keran is unsure about anything, then she doesn’t want to push her. She momentarily thinks about what would happen if things progressed, if she actually ended up fucking Keran like this, all sweaty and dirty on the dance studio floor. What would happen afterwards, after lust isn’t clouding their judgment anymore and both of them can think clearly?

But it’s like Keran senses Yuxin’s doubt, even though it only surfaces for that bare second. “I want to,” she says, voice deep and raspy and exactly how Yuxin loves it -- it’s the exact tone that makes her shiver. Keran tilts her head, leaning forward until her lips are just a centimeter away from Yuxin’s ear. “You’re so hot,” she whispers lowly. “Fuck me, Yuxin.”

That’s all it takes before all of Yuxin’s hesitation is whisked away. She topples Keran onto her back, sliding her knee in between Keran’s legs. Keran gasps in surprise, but she adjusts easily, fingers quickly threading through the hair at the back of Yuxin’s head and pulling her down for another feverish kiss. Her thighs clamp tightly around one of Yuxin’s legs to the point where Yuxin feels the limb going slightly numb, but it doesn’t matter at all, especially when Keran’s moaning into her mouth as she rolls her hips, her pussy warm through the thin layers of fabric separating their skin. Yuxin experimentally grinds her leg against Keran’s crotch, and Keran whimpers out loud, throwing her head back as her back arches up into the stimulation.

Yuxin’s hands hike up the hem of Keran’s shirt, until the band of her sports bra is visible. It’s tight, black elastic still damp with soaked up sweat, but Yuxin doesn’t care, hooking her thumbs beneath the band while running her lips over Keran’s ribcage, softly nipping and sucking at Keran's skin in a way that makes her squirm. “Can I,” Yuxin murmurs, lips forming shapes against Keran’s body.

“Yes, _yes,”_ Keran eagerly replies, and Yuxin immediately begins pushing the black fabric up and over Keran’s shoulders and head. But it’s a struggle, even with Keran trying to help her, because both of their movements are shaky with adrenaline pumping through their veins. The bra sticks to Keran’s skin too, and Yuxin’s just too impatient to try to sort out the tangle of fabric _and_ Keran’s limbs. She quickly gives up and just pins Keran down on the floor again, catching the other girl off-guard with a squeak as her lips attach onto the smooth skin of Keran’s neck and her hands once again come to wrap around Keran’s waist. Her torso fits perfectly in Yuxin’s palms, thin and lithe and strong, and Yuxin just loves that, running her fingers all over Keran’s burning skin. She’d managed to push Keran’s sports bra all the way up to her collarbones, completely exposing Keran’s chest, and Yuxin takes the opportunity to knead a hand into one of Keran’s tits as she dips her head down and runs her tongue over the other nipple.

The action makes Keran fall apart even more, the movement of her hips becoming strained and erratic, her eyes half-closed and head thrown back like she’s in a trance. Yuxin sucks hard, rolling the bud in between her teeth before mouthing her way to the other nipple, leaving a path of saliva and reddened indents from the way she’d been scraping her teeth into Keran’s skin. She can taste the saltiness of Keran’s dried sweat on her tongue, but it’s not disgusting at all, especially given how sweet Keran’s skin smells even despite the fact she’d been glazed over and shiny with perspiration not even an hour ago. Yuxin breathes her in as she swirls her tongue around one of Keran’s nipples, biting lightly and feeling the bud harden in her mouth, smiling as she feels a shiver run up Keran’s spine.

She sits up a second after, tugging away her thigh from Keran’s vice grip and rubbing away the extra saliva at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Y-Yuxin--” Keran gasps out, surprised at the sudden loss of contact. She blinks up at Yuxin, confused, eyes glassy and sparkling as she stares. Yuxin has a sudden urge to kiss her again, to bite her lips until her eyelids are fluttering shut and she’s moaning into Yuxin’s mouth with no control, but Yuxin forces that desire down.

“I don’t want to make you come yet,” Yuxin says, simply. For a moment she’s shocked at how stable her own voice is. “At least not when I haven’t gotten my fingers in you yet.”

Keran’s eyes widen for a split second. “Your fingers,” she murmurs, and Yuxin notices the bob of that lump at her throat when she swallows. 

“I mean, unless--” Yuxin begins, holding up a hand, but Keran immediately interrupts her.

“Please,” Keran says, and her hands are curling into fists as she raises her hips like an offering to Yuxin. 

Yuxin complies, hooking her fingers over the waistband of Keran’s sweatpants and pulling them down in one go. She tries to tug them all the way off, but Keran’s trainers are in the way, and Yuxin swears she’s never undone laces and taken shoes off so fast in her life. Keran laughs at how clumsy her movements are, and Yuxin feels her face heat up even more in embarrassment. “Don’t laugh at me,” she murmurs, a slight pout in her voice. “If you’re going to laugh, then take off your own clothes.”

“Fine, I won’t laugh,” Keran replies, muffling her giggles with a hand. Yuxin manages to get off her own shoes too in the next few seconds, and then she’s back between Keran’s legs, licking her lips as her gaze travels over Keran’s body, drinking in the smooth lines of her torso, the dusky color of her nipples, and the blush red spots littered all over her chest. Yuxin doesn’t notice she’s been staring for a while until Keran whines quietly, throwing her hands over her eyes and wiggling her hips. “Yuxin,” she whispers, “stop looking at me like that.”

Yuxin smiles smally. _Shy,_ she thinks, fondness fluttering in her chest for a brief moment. She leans down, kissing Keran reassuringly on the temple and the cheek, before making her way down Keran’s body. Keran’s underwear is simple, solid navy blue panties that hug her hips tightly. Her thighs are just as smooth and unmarked as the rest of her skin (used to be, at least), so Yuxin bites down on the soft inside of Keran’s right thigh, firmly enough so there’d definitely be a mark, but not harsh enough to where it’d hurt.

Keran’s lower body instinctively twitches, scooting herself down as if tempting Yuxin to where Keran needs her touch the most. It’s not like Yuxin didn’t notice, with the frantic way Keran had been grinding against her, and not to mention the extremely obvious dark spot in her panties where the slick had soaked through.

Slowly, Yuxin tugs them down and slides them all the way off. Keran’s folds are a pretty pink-brown, shiny with her own grool dripping down them. Yuxin tentatively licks a stripe all the way from Keran’s opening to her clit, and Keran gasps, thighs clenching together as her hands come to bury themselves in Yuxin’s hair.

“That feels good?” Yuxin murmurs, and without waiting for an answer, she licks another stripe again. Her hands grab onto Keran’s thighs, holding them in place to prevent them from closing too tightly around her head.

“Fuck _yes,”_ Keran moans loudly, fingers scrabbling at the top of Yuxin’s head as Yuxin begins to swirl her tongue around Keran’s throbbing clit before dipping her tongue in Keran’s hole and back up, collecting all the slick that leaked out onto her tongue and mixing it with her saliva. 

Yuxin lifts her head and lets the excess liquid drip back onto Keran before dipping two fingers into the mess and running them back and forth over Keran’s puffy folds, soaking her fingertips as she collects more grool. Her index finger draws circles around Keran’s clit lightly, as if teasing.

“Oh god,” Keran chokes out, and all she can hear is the rushing in her ears. Her body moves without her own accord, her back arching and hips lifting, pussy dripping, because all she wants from Yuxin is _more._

When Yuxin presses the tip of her middle finger to Keran’s rim, she visibly notices Keran’s thighs tense for a second. “Let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop,” she says, kissing reassuringly along Keran’s thigh.

Keran nods jerkily. “Okay,” she murmurs, voice quiet, and for a moment it seems like she’s nervous, but her body signals otherwise, legs spreading open even wider in welcoming as Yuxin pushes a finger in. The moan she lets out is louder than Yuxin has ever heard her be. The slide of Yuxin's finger is easy, aided by Keran’s overwhelming wetness, and her body eagerly accepts a second finger. She nearly cries when Yuxin begins stroking along her inner walls, touches gentle at first, but quickly becoming faster as Yuxin's fingers search for a specific spot inside of her.

Yuxin knows she’s found it when Keran violently trembles. She pulls her fingers out until only her fingertips remain inside Keran before thrusting them back in, aiming for that spot, and hits it with calculated accuracy. Her other hand holds down Keran’s left hip, and Yuxin gently noses along the fleshy inside of Keran’s left thigh as she begins to pump her fingers steadily. It only takes several seconds before Keran’s reduced to a whimpering, twitching mess, her hips rocking down in rhythm to meet the thrusts of Yuxin’s fingers. Yuxin fucks into her mercilessly, the only softness in her actions conveyed through the fluttering kisses and sucks she gives Keran’s thigh, leaving blossomings of pink and reds all over Keran’s smooth skin. 

Keran feels like she’s on the verge of tears, her back straining at the deep angle that it’s arched, abdominal muscles tensed with the hot coil in her stomach growing tighter and tighter. She swears she’s practically dripping on the floor now if Yuxin’s fingers aren’t enough to collect all of her slick and push it back into her. The build of her orgasm is steady with Yuxin’s fingers hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Keran has lost ability to tell how loud she is, but her throat feels slightly hoarse as if she’d been screaming.

“Y-Yuxin,” she pants, “‘M close--” Keran doesn’t hear Yuxin’s hum of acknowledgement because the next second Yuxin wraps her lips around Keran’s clit and gives it a hard suck and all of a sudden Keran’s breath has escaped her lungs and her vision is nothing but endless black and stars. She comes hard around Yuxin’s fingers, clenching so tightly that it becomes difficult for Yuxin to keep fucking her. All the blood is rushing to her head as she just _comes,_ harder than she swears she’s ever come in her entire life. Yuxin kisses and bites at her thighs as she fucks Keran through her orgasm, sinking teeth into her skin harshly once or twice just to leave satisfyingly purple marks because Keran can’t even feel the pain anyways. Keran shudders intensely, clenching tightly around Yuxin’s fingers one last time, grool still dripping out of her pussy and sliding down Yuxin’s hand.

Once Keran feels she can breathe again, she lifts her head up, legs shifting around weakly, and Yuxin takes it as a signal to remove her fingers. “Are you okay?” Yuxin asks, softly, stroking the top of Keran’s left thigh.

“Never been better,” Keran croaks. “Oh my fucking god,” she whispers, shakily pushing herself up to a sitting position with Yuxin’s help. “Fuck,” she curses again, and she swears she’s never been so sated in her entire life. Yuxin looks like she’s concerned, which is absolutely fucking dumb, and Keran just leans forward and grabs her face and pulls her in for a bruising kiss. Yuxin kisses her back eagerly, and Keran can taste remnants of herself on Yuxin’s tongue. If not for the fact that her pussy is too sensitive at the moment, she’d ask Yuxin for another round.

“Let me return the favor,” Keran whispers against Yuxin’s lips. “Let me eat you out.”

Yuxin smiles, almost laughing at Keran’s bluntness. “I’d love that,” she says, before she’s shucking off her trackpants and pulling Keran down on top of her. “Ever done this before?” she asks.

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Keran murmurs. Despite her answer, she’s completely unfazed, kissing over the tops of Yuxin’s thighs before attaching her teeth onto the waistband of her underwear. They’re boyshorts, the waistband hanging low on Yuxin’s hips, barely covering even an inch of her thighs, and for a moment the image of Yuxin walking around in nothing but a t-shirt and boyshorts flashes in her mind. _If_ the day came where she’d get to see that, she might lose her mind.

“T-Then, uh, do you want me to--” Yuxin begins, propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at Keran. Before she can even finish her sentence, Keran attaches her mouth right onto Yuxin’s clothed pussy, pressing the blunt of her tongue into the slit and licking a wide stripe all the way to the clit. Keran can’t imagine how Yuxin seemed to be so in control the whole time given that she’d completely soaked through her underwear, but it seems whatever fragile control Yuxin had in the first place comes quickly crumbling down as a moan tears from her throat. 

Keran does it again, this time sucking on Yuxin’s clit through the fabric, her eyes trained on Yuxin’s face the entire time. At first she was too shy and embarrassed, blinking away for a few moments, but when she saw how red Yuxin’s face became when their eyes connected, Keran quickly came to the conclusion that Yuxin, while embarrassed too, is completely and utterly turned on by Keran looking at her like that.

It become super obvious the way Yuxin’s eyes widen as Keran tugs off Yuxin’s underwear with her teeth, sliding them down to her thighs before pulling them off the rest of the way with her hands, their gazes only briefly breaking contact. When Keran settles back between Yuxin’s legs, she immediately goes back to digging her tongue into Yuxin’s folds, lapping up the wetness dripping out of her. Yuxin can feel her pussy throb with each stroke of Keran’s tongue, and she lets out a choked sob when Keran presses the flat of her tongue against her clit before sucking the bud in between her teeth. 

Hands scrabble for purchase in the hair at the top of Keran’s head, tugging harshly to the point where there’s a slightly numbing pain, but Keran doesn’t care because it’s a sign of how good of a job she’s doing. Yuxin always seems to be so controlled and perfect, and Keran loves having seen this other side of her, the one that goes wild and becomes uncontrollable just because of Keran. She can feel Yuxin’s hands pushing her face closer into her pussy, and she eagerly speeds up her actions. 

The sides of Yuxin’s vision begin to waver. Her hips rut desperately against Keran’s face. “Ah, _yes,”_ she moans at a particularly harsh suck to her clit from Keran, her hands momentarily fisting so tightly into Keran’s hair that it’s bound to have hurt. But Keran just lets out a soft moan, quieter than the obscene slurping sounds coming from her as she buries her face even more in between Yuxin’s legs. 

“You’re so good,” Yuxin pants out, fists closing and relaxing erratically against Keran’s scalp. “I-I’m getting close,” she moans out. It’s supposed to be a warning, but Keran just smiles and tries even harder, fucking her tongue inside Yuxin’s slit as much as she can, devouring all the slick that’s dripping out of Yuxin’s pussy. 

Yuxin’s orgasm hits her with immense force; suddenly she’s coming, the breath choked out of her and her vision going completely black for several long seconds. Her thighs shake as Keran tongue-fucks her through it, never once letting her mouth leave Yuxin. She only lifts her head when Yuxin finally comes to and whimpers, the roughness of Keran’s tongue suddenly becoming too much for how sensitive she is.

Keran sits up on her knees. Her hair is sticking up in all directions, her cheeks are still a bright red, and there’s remnants of drool and Yuxin’s own slick coating one side of her chin shiny. Yuxin leans forward with intent to wipe it off, but Keran just drags her hand across her wet face, collecting all the liquid on her fingers before popping them in her mouth and sucking them off one-by-one.

Yuxin watches, speechless, and she swears she almost starts dripping again just from the sight. When Keran is done, Yuxin still pulls her into her lap, caressing her cheeks with her hands and giving her a long kiss.

“We just fucked,” Keran says, after they pull away for air.

“Yeah. We just did,” Yuxin replies, a smile forming on her lips. She almost laughs at Keran’s very obvious statement. “So, uh, does this mean…” she begins, hesitantly, eyes flickering away from Keran’s gaze.

Yuxin can practically hear Keran swallow before replying. There are butterflies flitting around in her stomach, and she figures Keran must feel them too. “I don’t know what this means,” Keran replies, slowly, as if testing her words. “But, um, I do like you. I think you’re pretty.”

Yuxin can’t help but let a small smile adorn her lips. Keran had taken the words Yuxin had meant for her right out of her mouth. “I like you too,” she murmurs, simply.

At that moment, there’s a rumbling nose, and Keran turns her head to look away in embarrassment, the pink in her cheeks flaring up. “Sorry, I’m hungry,” she says, bleakly chuckling.

“Yeah, uh, let’s get some food first,” Yuxin suggests. She lets Keran slide off of her lap, crawling around on the floor to find her clothes. Upon glancing at her underwear, Keran sighs.

“Just go commando, the priority now is getting food from the dining hall before it closes, and then we can bring it back to the dorms and change before eating.” Yuxin nods, pulling up her track pants and stuffing her underwear in one of the pockets.

“You’re right. Thanks.” Yuxin has finished fixing her clothing, and she’s now tying her shoes. Keran has only managed to get her pants on, and not her shirt or shoes, when Yuxin stands back up, so Yuxin awkwardly waits, eyes averted because she’s not sure whether it’s appropriate for her to watch Keran change or not even though they practically just saw each other naked not even ten minutes ago.

Keran comes up to her after she’s finished changing anyways, and Yuxin only notices because the other girl gently wraps her fingers around Yuxin’s wrist.

“Yuxin,” Keran says, softly, eyelashes fluttering as she blinks, as if unsure if she should look at Yuxin or not.

“Yes?” Yuxin replies, the tone of her voice mellow. She can clearly tell Keran is conflicted about what she’s going to say, and her natural instinct is to try to reassure the other girl.

“Can we, um, do that… you know… again, sometime?” Keran asks, and this time she blatantly refuses to look Yuxin in the eye.

Yuxin can literally feel her entire face heating up, all the way to the tips of her ears. She swallows, trying to force the blood away from her face, and in that moment of silence Keran shyly peeks at her.

“Yes,” Yuxin replies, the moment their gazes meet. She smiles, and even though her smile is awkward and embarrassed, it’s happy too. “Yes, we definitely can. Just, ah, not on the studio floor next time,” she adds with a chuckle.

“Yeah. No studio floor next time,” Keran repeats, her features softening as she relaxes.

Yuxn’s slides her hand down so she can slot her fingers in between Keran’s, giving the other girl’s palm a reassuring squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u my blessed T for reading this pre-posting and crying over the ship with me  
> i know 'grool' is an ugly-ish word but it's got its own place in the dictionary and its own subreddit so i think it's valid


End file.
